


De inseguridades y promesas

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [11]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Sabe que la gente que se está quejando en Twitter lo hace porque también quieren su single, porque desean lo mejor para él, pero no puede dejar de sentirse un poco triste. Y sentir que les ha decepcionado.





	De inseguridades y promesas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestark/gifts).



> La palabra es single y el fandom es Ragoney.

Pone el teléfono en silencio después de la segunda llamada. No está de humor para fingir que está bien o que lo que está leyendo en Twitter no le afecta, porque lo cierto es que le está destrozando.

No es como si no le hiciera ilusión el dúo con Belén. Joder, es una de sus mejores amigas, le encanta cantar con ella y sus voces suenan geniales juntas y sabe que todo tiene una razón, pero no deja de escocerle que lo primero que van a escuchar de él de modo profesional sea eso.

Sabe que la gente que se está quejando en Twitter lo hace porque también quieren su single, porque desean lo mejor para él, pero no puede dejar de sentirse un poco triste. Y sentir que les ha decepcionado.

Cuando el teléfono de casa empieza a sonar, Raoul piensa que tal vez ha pasado algo en Montgat y se levanta para responder, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera que aún huele a Agoney.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Por qué no coges el teléfono? –Agoney suena preocupado.

\- No me apetecía hablar con nadie –hay un par de segundos de silencio antes de que Agoney vuelva a hablar.

\- Cógemelo, ¿vale? –su voz es la más dulce que Raoul recuerda haberle escuchado y siente cómo algo cálido se extiende en su interior.

\- Vale.

La pantalla del móvil se ilumina anunciando una vídeollamada de Agoney y Raoul respira hondo, colocándose el tupé en un gesto nervioso y pasándose la manga de la sudadera de nuevo por la cara, antes de descolgar.

La preciosa cara de Agoney llena la pantalla, iluminándole la tarde con su mejor sonrisa. No sabe por qué, pero se siente un poco mejor simplemente por ver el rostro de su novio.

\- Hola –responde con un tono suave.

\- Hola, pollito –Agoney pone su voz de Micky y a Raoul se le acelera el corazón–. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada –Agoney le observa a través de la pantalla y pone una mueca.

\- Has llorado –no pregunta, Agoney lo sabe y Raoul no es capaz de negárselo.

Se sienta en el sofá, dispuesto a tener una larga conversación con su novio porque sabe que no va a dejarle así.

\- No les gusta –se sincera.

\- ¿Qué dices? La adorarán cuando la escuchen –Raoul niega con la cabeza mientras escucha al canario al otro lado del teléfono.

\- La odian.

\- No la odian, Raoul. Puede que estén un poco… –Agoney se detiene, buscando la palabra adecuada, pero el catalán es más rápido.

\- Les he decepcionado, puedes decirlo –añade, bajando la cabeza y notando cómo las lágrimas vuelven a agolparse en sus ojos.

Agoney fija la mirada en la pantalla y Raoul tiene la sensación de que puede leerle incluso en esas circunstancias.

\- No les has decepcionado, mi niño. Es sólo que esperaban tener _Estaré ahí_ ya y les sabe a poco. Pero van a amar cómo suena tu voz en _Tus monstruos_.

\- Tal vez debería haber…

\- Si hubieras enviado algo que no te llenaba del todo lo habrías acabado odiando y lo sabes. Has hecho lo correcto, pollito –Raoul sabe que su novio está usando todos los motes que suele emplear con él para hacerle sentir mejor… y está funcionando.

\- En Twitter…

\- En Twitter dicen muchas tonterías –le interrumpe Agoney–. Tendrán la colaboración con Belén la próxima semana y se les olvidará todo porque van a volver a enamorarse de tu voz y cuando quieran darse cuenta, tendrás el single en la calle. Y se volverán locos con él.

\- Eso no lo sabes –sabe que se está poniendo rojo ante tanto halago.

\- Claro que lo sé. Yo la adoro –la sonrisa de Agoney le hace relajarse del todo.

\- Vas a flipar cuando veas el vídeo, Ago –se le escapa el orgullo en la voz, como siempre que habla de _Estaré ahí_ y todas las ideas que tiene.

\- Estoy deseando verlo. ¿Cuándo empiezas a grabar?

\- En un par de días, tengo que hablar con ese chico del que te hablé el otro día para ver cuándo puede hacerme un hueco.

\- Avísame cuando lo sepas, intentaré escaparme a Madrid para estar contigo –a Raoul se le acelera el corazón ante la perspectiva de tener a su novio cerca.

\- Sí. Por favor.

La carcajada de Agoney le hace sonreír, olvidándose definitivamente de los pensamientos que han ensombrecido su tarde.

Hablan de todo y de nada durante casi una hora y hacen planes para las navidades y para el futuro sin pensar en que algunos de ellos se quedarán en proyecto, de momento, porque ni sus trabajos ni su estrategia para mantener su relación en la sombra les permiten llevarlos a cabo.

Cuando ya no saben de qué más hablar y permanecen en un cómodo silencio, simplemente mirándose y compartiendo tiempo juntos, Agoney se acerca un poco más a la pantalla y le guiña un ojo.

\- ¿Estás mejor, mi pingüino? –a pesar de intentar sonar divertido, Agoney no puede ocultar cierta preocupación en su voz.

\- Sí. Gracias.

\- ¿Qué vas a cenar esta noche?

Raoul lo piensa un segundo, lo cierto es que no había decidido qué hacer de cena y no le apetece nada ponerse a cocinar, así que sonríe y se lleva un dedo a la boca en un gesto que hace que Agoney también sonría a más de 2.000 kilómetros porque parece un niño pequeño tramando una travesura.

\- Voy a ir al italiano al que fuimos aquella vez.

\- Te odio –el canario achina los ojos y le fusila con la mirada.

\- Me amas –Agoney sonríe y se muerde el labio.

\- Pero si vas a cenar ahí sin mí, te querré un poco menos.

\- Te lo compensaré la próxima vez que vengas.

\- ¿Con quién vas a cenar?

\- Con nadie. Todo el mundo está ocupado. Nere tiene función, Ricky está de promoción y Mimi ni siquiera sé dónde está.

\- Está bien, cuando estés en el restaurante, llámame y hablamos mientras cenas. ¿Te parece bien? –ahora es Agoney el que suena inseguro.

\- Haré un directo de camino y luego seré todo tuyo.

A Raoul se le escapa la sonrisa cuando ve cómo Agoney se acerca al teléfono hasta que sólo ve sus labios en la pantalla y luego escucha su susurro.

\- Siempre eres mío, pollito.

No necesita mirarse a un espejo para saber que está rojo, siente su rostro arder de la vergüenza y de lo increíblemente bien que se siente porque Agoney le quiera tanto y tan bien.

\- Te comería a besos si estuviera allí –Raoul se tapa el rostro con la sudadera, dejando que solo sus ojos sobresalgan del cuello.

\- Te odio.

\- No te lo crees ni tú, mi niño –ríe Agoney.

\- Eres imbécil. Y voy a colgarte, que tengo hambre.

\- Está bien. Pero llámame cuando estés listo, siempre me ha puesto cachondo verte comer –Agoney levanta las cejas en un gesto provocativo, haciendo que el rostro de Raoul vuelva a adquirir un rojo brillante.

\- Que te den, Agoney –se arrepiente en cuanto lo dice y se tapa los ojos con las manos, esperando la respuesta.

\- Promesas, promesas... A ver si es verdad, rubito –a Agoney le brillan los ojos y la sonrisa le baila en los labios.

\- Me caes fatal –responde, acercándose al móvil para cortar la llamada.

\- No te lo crees ni tú. Llámame luego.

\- Que sí, pesado. Te quiero –se le escapa la sonrisa cuando lo dice.

\- Y yo a ti, pollito.

Cuando sale a la calle, de camino al restaurante para cenar solo, es incapaz de dejar de sonreír a pesar de que un par de horas antes estaba desanimado y triste. El recuerdo de Agoney preocupándose por hacerle sentir mejor y la sensación de saberse querido hacen que todo lo demás dé igual.

 


End file.
